fiolee : a day in the woods
by KelseyT
Summary: ok so this is about marshall lee and fionna ( fiolee ) and they are in the woods and they get all icky and need to wash off and stuff. im not good at summaries, but it gets a little ... anyway, please let me know what you guys think! or any opinionS on what you guys like. im trying to do something different then other fiolee writers, like things that haven't been done yet.so THANKS
1. Chapter 1

Fionna and Marshall had been in the dark woods all day slaying some evil zombies, they had gotten up early in the morning and even packed a lunch and put it in Fionna's green backpack. Now although it was past noon. By now they were both sweaty, hot and a little torn up. Fionna's shirt was ripped in several places and inky black, dry zombie blood stained her neck, legs and waist. Marshall wasn't as beat up but his jeans were torn a little and the inky zombie substance stained his flannel shirt and part of his cheek and forehead when he accidentally wiped some on his face, trying to clean his face ironically.

"Ughhhhh." Fionna huffed. She dragged her feet along the rugged pathway. She looked over to the sides of the path were mostly every few feet you saw some old junk from before the mushroom war.

"I here ya." Marshall said almost huffing himself. "Hey, there's a small river up ahead, if you want we can stop and hop in and try to get all this blood off, if you want we can wash together." ;) He turned his head over to look at the blond. She looked over at Marshall with a disgusted smile.

" ewww! Marshall you perv!" she pushed him gently but abruptly. Marshall almost fell in laughter as he watched Fionna blush. "Although its a good idea to wash off, cake always makes me bring extra pairs of shirts and skorts, and I have a pair of sweatpants you can borrow, there a little big on me." They kept walking down the dark path.

"Ok." Marshall replied still laughing.

A few minutes later they reached the river. It was very peaceful looking. There was a shallow end over by a few rocks and Fionna decided that's were she would go in.

"Marshall I'm going in so turn around or some junk. I don't care just don't look!" She looked at Marshall sternly and with a very sassy face. Marshall started to chuckle a little.

" haha! Ok, ok, ok I won't look." He said still chuckling. She watched as he slowly turned around and then she started to strip. She slipped off her shoes and socks, then wiggled out off her skort and pulled her shirt from over her head along with her bunny hat, releasing her golden hair that gently fell down her back like a waterfall, tickling the lower area of her back. She wadded in and as soon as she was in too her neck she turned around to see Marshall, just as she turned around he did as well.

"MARSHALL!" She screeched jumping behind a large rock. Marshall couldn't contain his curiosity and devious mind. He rolled around on the ground cracking up, tears coming to his eyes.

"Relax! I didn't see anything!" Though he kinda wish he did. O my glob... your so sick sometimes. He thought to himself.

"YOUR SUCH A PERV! TURN AROUND SO I CAN GET CHANGED! NOW!" She was a little pissed now. He turned around as she quickly got out and got dressed. When she finished she walked up to Marshall and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow! Gezz." He said pulling off his shirt. It was his turn to hop in and maybe try to lighten the mood. Fionna stared with red cheeks as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, reveling is pale, thin but toned chest. He saw her stare and suddenly though of a very very clever idea. He gave the most devious smile flashing his pointed fangs he walked over to her and grabbing her arm with one hand feeling all her muscles tense and he slowly slid his strong hands around her upper waist and then slowly rubbing his hands down her back and stopping at her hips her by the waist pulling her tightly and securely to his body. He then bent down and put his lips only centimeters away from her ear. She shuddered under his grip.

Then almost hissing in her ear in a deep tone, "You wanna watch me?" She abruptly pushed away and with a silly grin on her face ran a few meters away before Marshall grabbed her from behind (might I add, still shirtless) and refused to let go Fionna couldn't help but laugh as he then started to tickle her sides, trying again lighten the mood.

She couldn't stop laughing, "Marshall stopppppp!" Her side hurt from laughing so much. Marshall stopped but didn't let go from around her waist, not wanting to at that.

" you need to go hop in the river." She said finally getting over her laughter.

Marshall chuckled, "ha fine." He willingly hopped in as Fionna turned her back. A few minutes later Fionna was playing with some grass winding it and trying to tie it in little delicate nots although she wasn't very good at handling delicate things.

"Boo!" Marshall let out a little chuckle as she jumped. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he had on the sweat pants and his shoes, it look fairly odd and Fionna couldn't hold back the laughter.

"I know, i know. I look fabulous!" He said in a sarcastic tone making a funny pose and causing Fionna to erupt in laughter. She started to calm down her laughs only little uneven breaths.

"Now what?" She said really bored but wanting to know what to do next.

"I don't know, we should probably go back to my house first so I can get out of these whack pants." Fionna giggled.

"Ok." She said. He scooped her up and floated up above the tree tops, she rested her head on his bare chest she could hear him gently hum a random melody, something he was constantly doing. Marshall enjoyed carrying Fionna, her warm skin pressed to his cold pale skin. It was like holding a piece of sunshine. He tried his best to savor the sweet moment but all good things must come to an end...for now.

A few minutes later Marshall touch downed on his porch. **( to be continued probably like tomorrow or maybe in like another day this week )**

**Hey! thank you for reading! it would be great if you could leave a comment or anything or also i dont know if i should write something more lengthy. like a few chapters. idk. or if i should do something a little more mushy, lol XD idk. please leave a comment. THANKS A BUNCH! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

The long day was finally stretching to an end and Fionna and Marshall had enough running around for one day. They had just reached Marshall's house, it was really a beautiful home, it was the perfect size too. Just a cute little thing. Marshall couldn't help but feel disappointed that he had to let go. They had landed and he had to, Fionna would think him odd otherwise. It was easy to tell that he didnt really want to let go. His face showed that fake, reassuring, sad smile when he looked down at the girl. Fionna noticed the familiar smile but decided not to say anything, instead she just gave a small smile of her own. Then breaking the moment a little, Marshall ever so carefully set Fionna down, allowing the weary girl to use his body as a brace to help her gain and maintain balance.

"After you m'lady!" Said Marshall as he opened the door and made a hand gesture for her to come inside. Fionna giggled tiredly a little as she replied.

"Why thank you kind sir!" She walking in and did a little unstable curtsy. Marshall chuckled. They both walking in and almost simultaneously plopped down on the couch. Fionna lazily snuggled as close as possible to marshall and curled up in a little ball, clutching his shirt, resting her head on his shoulder and her legs in his lap. He draped his heavy arm around her protectingly and pulled her to him letting the warmth of her engulf him. With his other hand played around with her hair that stuck out of her hat. It was such a beautiful gold color and it was so silky soft.

"Hey you wanna get to bed?" He said in a quiet, soft and ever so tempting voice. The same melodious tone he always used to persuade her. She just nodded her head her eyes shut. Marshall smiled.

"Alrighty Fifi, lets go." He said softly, gathering her in his arm and carrying her to his room. He lightly set her down and glided over to the other side were he decided to lay with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him once again. He hummed a beautiful melody. Fionna curled up to Marshall laying her head on his strong chest, listening to the vibrations that were slowly starting to lull her to sleep. He stroked her head with a steady hand and eventually the two were asleep.

Fionna looked at her surrounding area. It was cold and dark. She couldn't quite tell we're she was exactly but she didn't like it.

" hello?" She said feeling insecure and reaching for a sword that wasn't there. A mocking laugh came from the surrounding shadows and Fionna could feel cold lingering on her spine and neck. She made two fist. She walked forward regretting what was to come. The mocking laughter came again this time it was very loud. Fionna quickly spun on one foot to the side to see none other than what she was regretting the most. The Lich.

Her eyes narrowed in anger. "What do you want!" She yelled hoping to sound strong. The Lich laughed again like a spit in Fionna's face. The Lich slid over to the side, reveling a horrifying sight.

"Marshall!" She said feeling her knees get week. He was tied up and was unable to get free. "don't you dare touch him!" She screamed anger building up inside.

"Hmm, so I was correct, he IS your favorite!" With that the only thing ringing through Fionna's ear as she ran to him, was the sound of flesh being pierced.

"NOOO!" Time seemed to slow down. She rushed to Marshall's side. She could feel the hot tears welling up in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "M-Marshall? Marshall please get up..." She said choking on her words. She lifted Marshall in her shaking arms. No this couldn't be happening. Marshall can't be dead. "Marshall! Please! P-please-e!" She said tears rapidly pouring out of her eyes, "I-i can't go on without you! I love you!" She couldn't take this. No it was to much. She took the steak from Marshall's body and got ready to drive it into her heart. Fionna gasped for air as tears poured down her face. She woke up just as the sharp object pierced her flesh. She didn't even notice a startled marshall sitting by her side with a hand on her back, still trying to figure out what happened.

"Fionna! Fionna it's ok! Just breath, and tell me what happened!" He said rubbing his hand in circles on her back. He looked at her with a concerned face. Her balling turned into just ragged breaths and a flow of tears every now and then. Marshall gently lifted her chin.

"Fionna...tell me what's wrong." He said, his face obviously worried." Fionna tried to pull away. But Marshall caught her by the arm. He made her focus. He got her attention long enough to get a few words out of her.

" y-ou died and it was my fault!"

She cried.

" oh Fionna, please don't get upset over that. See, I'm fine, ok?" He looked at her and gave a reassuring smile and pulling her to his body and protectingly held her tight. He rocked her back and forth slightly and hummed a lulling tone.

"Shhhhh, it's ok Fi." She sniffled a little and clutched to his shirt.

She sarcastically laughed in her saddened tone.

" now I feel stupid." She said.

" it's ok Fi it's normal." He laughed. She smiled in his shirt.

"Thank you Marshall." She said holding tighter.

"Anything to see you smile Fi." And with that the two slowly drifted away together into a slumber.

**_Ok so this is chapter two and honestly I think I could of done a little better. Anyway I asked in chapter one if I should make a longish or mushy story and I'm going to but in another story I'm planing on. So please leave a opinion! Thanks :3_**


End file.
